I Am Leo, I Am Glen
by Darknesse Sidhe
Summary: No slash. A series of drabbles revolving around Leo and Elliot, from Leo's point of view. Don't you remember Leo, the guy with all the mini-Glens stuck in his conscience? Yeah well this should be interesting ...
1. Angry Voice

**I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

**Set in Leo's POV.**

One: Angry Voice

I led a short, painful, lonely life, and I was happy when I discovered books.

Each cover was like a closed portal, taking me into another world when I opened the pages and let my eyes slid over the words. The visions they created were surprisingly vivid and memorable, and it was easy to just let go, to fall into those finely spun webs of plot and design and be part of that world, instead of this one.

For me, reading was like stepping into another place, another time, and somehow it was a relief, reading about the problems of other people rather than face my own in the real world.

You could call it stalling, but how was it stalling when I stalled for nothing, only cut down the time I spent at Fianna, taking it and letting it continue to flow as I was immersed in another world instead?

I was horrible with children, a bad trait in Fianna, a place that sheltered children. The staff, though kind, never really seemed to like me, and why would they? I was the freak, the abnormal one, the weirdo, the one who never got along with others and would rather spend all his time reading rather than playing or talking or learning with the other kids. I would rather be silent than speak, and even if I did talk it wasn't as if my opinions were ever taken seriously anyways.

So for a long time, books were my life, my only solace other than sleep, which wasn't a perfect solution as it brought on with the rest fitful dreams of my pitiful past, or death, but I wasn't suicidal. So instead of letting the conflicts of the world around me, I let my dark hair grow long – almost like a defense, a long wall in between _me_ and _them_ – and buried my nose in novels, reacting to the thoughts of the characters and practically nothing else, totally concentrating on the book.

I really, really hated it when I got interrupted.

Since none of the books were about the boring and continuous courses of the average life of a citizen, growing up, doing work, doing chores, hanging out with friends, and et cetera, they were always about something interesting, something notable or worth reading about. So whenever I got interrupted, I was probably not reading something boring and wanting one.

It annoyed me, and usually I would snap and yell and get myself in trouble with the staff for screaming at little kids, as the older ones avoided me like the plague – who would want being caught with the _freak_ – as the younger ones eventually did. This, along with the fact that I soon learned how to tune people on and off at will, ensured that I wasn't interrupted often, and was left to my own interests.

Very few things could try to talk to me while I was reading, and actually capture my attention.

But hell, Elliot's voice was freaking _loud_.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Totally cutting through my wall of concentration, startling me and making me blink as I look up.

I replied neutrally, not as annoyed as I might've been, as I was surprised that he'd actually managed to get my attention. (Although how couldn't he, with that loud, demanding, slightly angry voice?) My replies seemed to infuriate him, because he kept talking to me and asking me questions, his voice and expression getting angrier and angrier with every second as he informed me he was a noble and blah-blah-blah and all that.

I didn't really care; I just wanted him to go away so I could continue with my book.

_Eventually_ we parted ways, and I flipped the page and read on, convinced that that boy would soon just be a distant, annoying memory at the back of my head.

Only, he eventually came back, and I'm not saying just once. He came back again … and again … and again.

And almost every time, he would interrupt me while I was reading, and then we would get mad at each other, and then we would end up screaming our faces off at each other.

Well, mostly _he_ was the one screaming his face off. I only screamed a few times.

Lucky me.

After a while I learned that his name was Elliot (first time I heard his name, I immediately thought of a heard of angry, stampeding elephants, although I kept silent and decided not to tell him this), and he was of the Nightray Dukedom. (I thought, Are all Nightrays this … angry in personality?) Eventually he learned that my name was Leo, and I think he already figured out that I was just another, if uncharacteristically freakish, orphan at Fianna.

Let's just say, that before I met Elliot, my life was a bit like this: -~^)-_ed-***%$~~~~^^^-

You know, a little sad in some places; not particularly boring, but not really notably interesting either.

This is my life after I met Elliot: -zzzzzz-chhhhhhh_-*static*-

Although it was a bit more exciting, it was also very, very infuriating.

Kind of makes me miss the life when my voice consisted of only books.

Kind of makes me wonder why the hell Elliot likes to be mad all the time anyways?

**End of chapter.**

**I'd say that was a "Meh" piece of writing for me. Wasn't really impressed with my own ending, but I wasn't quite sure how to end it.**

**Review or Gil will cry.**

Return to Top


	2. Servant

**I still don't own Pandora Hearts.**

**And it's _still_ set from Leo's POV. In fact I'm pretty sure the whole _story_ is going to be set from Leo's POV.**

**Now read.**

Two: Servant

It continued like that for a while – him attempting to talk to me nicely, but then I would say something blunt in my quiet voice and it would set him off, and then we would be fighting again.

Soon, to my surprise, I found I didn't mind it when he came to the House of Fianna, and we fought … as long as I wasn't reading at the time, which I mostly was. But other than that, I didn't find anything wrong with his visits. Neither was I surprised that he was visiting at all; after all, Fianna was a shelter funded by the Nightray Dukedom.

After a while, when we'd gotten over our initial dislike for each other, we become a little … friendlier, although I still acted aloof and he still acted … like he was in a bad mood or … something. We still got mad at each other easily, but it wasn't as if we were trying to murder each other or anything.

It was actually nice, being able to talk to him, although I was very bad at talking. I hadn't done a lot of that in Fianna before Elliot came. That's probably one of the reasons we argued so much – although it obviously wasn't the only reason, as I soon found that Elliot argued with practically everyone except for maybe his brothers. Naturally I couldn't be entirely at fault.

He talked to me like I was a normal person. (He yelled at all kinds of people.) It was surprising, and refreshing. I wasn't used to people thinking I was normal.

One day, out of absolutely nowhere, Elliot asked me if I'd like to be his servant.

Mildly surprised, I stared at him for a moment and then said, in a flat voice, "No."

His eye twitched at that. Yes, it did, even if he denies it.

I hadn't wanted to be his servant. Although I got a lot of amusement from his temper and I-hate-those-people-who-think-they're-so-high-and-mighty-and-self-sacrificing remarks, it was also a bit annoying (especially when he was interrupting my reading, which he apparently did a lot), and I'd also rather not live at the Nightray mansion with all those nobles who would doubtlessly look down on me for being a servant and a noble. Elliot's brothers didn't seem to like me, particularly, and I had no idea how the rest of his family might react to him taking _me_, the schizophrenic [1.], as a servant. And anyways, what if there weren't any books in the Nightray Mansion?

At least I knew why Elliot _wanted_ a servant, and why he chose me. Of all the possible servants his family had presented before him, his speech had implied, they'd only applied because he was a wealthy Nightray noble, and not because they liked him or anything. I, apparently, he could talk/shout/mutter negatively at without worrying about offending me or intimidating me or anything.

But even though I refused at first, after a while I grudgingly decided to accept. Probably because around that time, I realized he was _maybe_ my friend, and _maybe_ things would get a _little_ better for me if I entered the service of one of the four great dukedoms.

I was still worried about the books, though – would there be any in the mansion?

**Fin.**

**[1.] Leo has all these mini-Glens talking to him inside of his head. Although _we_ know the mini-Glens weren't really his fault, he'd probably be diagnosed by the doctors as a shizo. :P Poor guy. Although the term is kind of funny, "mini-Glens".**

**Review or Alice will eat Gil's hair!**


	3. Nightray Mansion

**Since I first started writing this story … I still do not own Pandora Hearts.**

Three: Nightray Mansion

I remember well the first time I saw the Nightray Mansion.

The carriage Elliot and I were riding in by ourselves was fairly big and roomy, and had comfortable cushions and fine silk curtains and all that, barely bouncing whenever the wheels hit a pothole in the road. Elliot had long since fallen asleep while mumbling, "Wake me up when we get there", and that sword he always carried around with him was lying on the floor from where it had slipped from his fingers.

His cheek was pressed against the window hard enough to ensure it would leave a long-lasting smudge when he removed it, and he snored a little.

Haha. At first I had snickered to myself for a while, but then I'd gotten bored and ignored my "master" in favour of a book.

Now, after a fair amount of driving, I peeked through the black curtains that made me feel a bit like someone going to a funeral, and saw a big, daunting house just visible above the treetops in the distance. Feeling a bit apprehensive as the carriage rolled up the path, I uneasily returned to my book.

As we drew closer and closer, the carriage hit a bump that was apparently rather impressive, because it actually jolted us a bit violently. Lifting my head in surprise, I was just in time to see Elliot snort in his sleep, his weirdly spiky hair flopping.

I buried my face into my book and struggled to contain my laughter.

As we reached it, I drew back the curtains to get a better look.

The Nightray Manor was a tall, wide, dark, big, impressive-looking building, with a touch of gothic design in the dark minor spires and tiles. It looked a bit as if it were meant to inspire the feeling of being intimidated as well as to inspire admiration; me, I just wanted to know whether or not there was a library somewhere in there.

We passed through the iron gates and stopped near the entrance of the mansion; a small group of people were visible some distance away through the gloom. I turned away from the window and reluctantly began poking Elliot awake.

"Wh-wha?" He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked at me a bit dazedly.

"We're here," I said flatly.

"Oh," he mumbled, rubbing his neck with one hand while he grabbed his sword off of the floor of the carriage with the other. "Okay." Then he sighed, almost like he was dreading it.

I would've raised my eyebrows, but I wasn't that kind of person. Instead, I stared at him for a moment before turning towards the door, contenting myself with thinking rather than saying, "And I thought you _wanted_ me to be your servant?"

We climbed out of the carriage, and Elliot turned to his house, which seemed unnecessarily big for a home. Still a hint of pride entered his eyes, and his voice when he next spoke. "So, Leo … what do you think?"

I paused, taking a moment to consider my answer.

Finally, I said, "I'm thinking … that in twenty years, I'll be saying forlornly at parties, 'I used to have a life, but then I became … friends … with Elliot Nightray."

You could practically see his vein throbbing as he gave me a vicious, and angry, glare.

I looked at him and smiled. A little.

**In the next chapter … Leo will meet Vanessa. Gee, I wonder how that will turn out. *Sarcasm.***

**I hope my chapters are in character and it actually sounds like it's from Leo's point of view.**

**Review, oooor … Gil will be forced to … stay in a room with a whole bunch of cats! Yeah! XD**


	4. Vanessa

**I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

Three: Vanessa

On the bright side, there was, in fact, a Nightray library. It was impressively large and the diversity of the information contained in it was vast. But before I could get to it, I had to meet Elliot's family.

None of them appeared to like me much. Elliot's brothers nodded, shook my hand, and smiled, but the smile was obviously bland and looked like it was made of plastic. Yes, their smiles looked like they were made of plastic.

Elliot's father Duke Nightray gave me a thunderous, contemptuous look that clearly showed he did not think highly of his youngest son's new valet. Elliot's uncle nodded at me distractedly, obviously not very interested by any of this.

The only one who seemed vaguely nice was Elliot's mother, Vernice Nightray. She had long, straight hair that was pale like Elliot's, and her peaceful-looking face always seemed to be in a serene, knowing smile. She welcomed me as her son's servant, and was probably the nicest any Nightray had been to me.

Elliot also had a sister, named Vanessa. She had wavy jet-black hair pinned back, and for some reason she reminded me of her little brother. I wonder why. Was it the venomous glare that made me fear her a little more than her father? Was it the way she didn't even try to pretend to be nice to me; how she snorted contemptuously when I was introduced? Or was it the way her hand twitched as if longing to slap someone?

Elephant – I mean Elliot had told me about her, sometimes. Apparently she slapped him a lot.

And thus we went inside, where Claude unenthusiastically showed me my room, beside Elliot's, and at my request, the Nightray library.

"Don't get lost," he told me.

I nodded distractedly, already reaching for a volume.

When I looked up again, Claude has gone, and has been replaced by Vanessa. Who is glaring at me angrily with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hi?" I said.

"You're not worthy to be my brother's servant," she said immediately. "There are many people out there with good back rounds and reputations, raised up in good families where they're taught their manners and place in society, many people who deserve to be a servant of the Nightray dukedom much more than _you_ do."

She didn't even hesitate, the expression on her face showing almost eagerness to speak, as if she'd been wanting to say this to me the moment she'd heard of me. No beating around the bush, or subtly. None _at all_.

Prompting me to think, _She's _just_ like Elliot_.

Despite the slightly amusing revelation, I couldn't help but flinch a little at her words, especially when she mentioned people with good upbringing and families. Especially since I was orphaned and sent to Fianna so young.

"There are people out there," Vanessa continued, "that actually know what they want, how to get what they want, and work their butts off trying to reach there goals. I would want someone like _that_ to work for my brother, not some lazy, obnoxious, violent, cynical bookworm who holds reading above everything else, just because by doing so he can block out the rest of the world and avoid all other issues. But that's just an assumption."

Her words were harsh, but there was nothing I could say to defend myself that I could think up of then and there, because despite her assumption being just an assumption, it was absolutely correct, at least while I was alone in Fianna. Although I wouldn't call myself lazy or violent, I hadn't been exactly placid or industrious.

We looked at each other for another few moments; Vanessa glaring as I stared up at her, trying to think of something to say; honestly wanting nothing else but to return to my book and "block out the rest of the world" like she'd said, but knowing that if I did, she'd just dislike me even more.

"Vanessa?"

We turned. Elliot was at the end of the bookshelf, staring at us. From the confused look that had appeared on his face and the way he looked back and forth between us, trying to figure out what was going on, he'd just arrived and hadn't heard Vanessa'a stimulating monologue.

"Oh," said Vanessa tightly. "Hello, Elliot. I was, ah, just asking Leo about … his book."

Like Elliot, Vanessa was a bad liar. However, she didn't seem to mind.

Giving me one last death-glare, she turned and stormed away without a hesitation or another word.

Elliot turned to me with a flat look of skeptism on his face. "She really asked you about your book?"

"Yep."

"And …?"

"It's good."

"…"

"… But apparently _she_ doesn't like it."

Elliot sighed, evidently giving up. "Vanessa doesn't like a lot of things."

I snickered then. "Like you?"

"Yea – wait what?"

**(Tears.) Writing that chapter was kind of depressing, because despite her flaws I actually like Vanessa. Or maybe that's just because it was hilarious that one time she slapped Elliot, yelling at him, and a second later, he slapped her right back during the Second Coming-of-Age Ceremony Arc ….**

**Review oooor … ummm … Oz and Break will get Gilbert drunk on wine … and apparently that doesn't often go down well, so ….**


	5. Master

**Cheshire: No one owns Pandora Hearts but Jun Mochizuki and whoever he's working with on it, nya.**

**Oz: Mochizuki IS a guy, right? O.o**

**Alyss: No one owns it but him … not even us.**

**Cheshire: Wh-wh-what? That's not fair, we're IN Pandora Hearts so we should have more right than he, nya!**

**Break: Why do you care? You're dead.**

**Cheshire: Sh-shut up.**

**I don't own it either. :(**

Four: Master

To be honest, I never really got used to calling Elliot "master". At least not in a loyal, obedient way. I tried it once and even though I ended up saying it in a flat voice with a strained expression on my face, it made me feel like a puppy looking up at his "master" with big adoring puppy eyes, wagging its tail.

Ew.

Plus it got way too awkward, to the point where Elliot said in a very strict voice that made him sound almost like his father (scary thought), "Never … ever … say it like that again."

So I started saying it with a very sarcastic, disrespectful and teasing voice instead – if I had to say it at all, and never around his very disapproving family. It was actually very amusing, as it succeeded in ticking Elliot off excessively.

"Leo, I just remembered … I forgot to do my homework. No! I forgot to even take it back to our dorm from math class when our teacher handed it out! I left it in my desk somewhere, and knowing the annoying OCC tendencies of the cleaning lady, it's probably ripped up in the recycling somewhere right now! … It is _OOC_ tendencies that I mean, right?"

"You forgot to do your homework? That's very … lordly and clever and smart of you, master."

He would follow by exploding.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! This is no laughing matter! The professor is going to kill me!"

It never got old. Especially since he exploded every. Single. Time. Like he hadn't gone to any temper-management therapy classes as a little kid, and hadn't been told over and over again, "Just ignore your antagonists".

I don't actually remember if he did go to therapy lessons or not.

Elliot had an older brother, and his name was Gilbert. Gilbert was an adopted Nightray family member, and had come to the Nightray Dukedom after serving as a valet for one of the members of the Vessalius household. That member, Oz Vessalius, had been killed when he'd been thrown into the Abyss by the Baskervilles on his fifteenth birthday, leaving Gilbert without a master. And Nightray adopted him as their son.

I didn't quite understand why Gilbert had come to the Nightrays in the first place, or why Duke Nightray had even adopted him. The Nightray and Vessalius families were rivals, and there was bad blood between them. Nightray was even rumoured to have murdered Rechelle Cecile, the late Duchess Vessalius, and attempted to kidnap Gilbert's master Oz.

And yet Duke Nightray had adopted Gilbert, a servant of the Vessalius household. I wasn't sure why, but I thought it might have something to do with Gilbert's younger brother Vincent, who had also been adopted into the Nightray family, though without serving the Vessalius Dukedom first.

Like me, Gilbert had been a valet, but unlike me, he didn't mind calling his charge – or in this case, former charge – his "master". Instead, he said it with a vigorous enthusiasm and lack of embarrassment that amazed me. He didn't like to talk much about Oz, and didn't get along with most of the Nightrays other than his brother Vincent and occasionally Elliot. (The others didn't like him and Vanessa was indifferent towards him.) But when he did, the word "master" was always applied either before or after Oz's name, or it was just "master" and nothing else. He spoke of Oz in past tense – he was dead, after all – but he acted as if Oz were still alive.

They must've been good friends.

But I … I could not call Elliot my master without laughing. Although I didn't laugh a lot.

**That was a stupidly short and annoying chapter. Oh well.**

**Favourite Pandora Hearts Anime moment: Gil and Alice are drunk. Gilly has a breakdown and starts saying angrily to Alice, "In what way is my head like seaweed? Seaweed-head, seaweed-head! You always call me that!" He starts yelling at the maid thinking she's Alice, and Alice starts yelling at the same poor traumatized maid thinking she's Gilbert. Oz and someone else – I think it was Break – had to turn Alice and Gil to face each other so the maid could escape. They continued to yell at each other until a drunk Sharon used Eques to make them go away somewhere and then she stepped in front of Oz and something happened but the video ended there so I'm not quite sure what it was ….**

**Review. Or Cheshire will attempt to eat Raven. Both of them.**


End file.
